


The Apartment

by okayxiumin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27010180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okayxiumin/pseuds/okayxiumin
Summary: Jongdae wonders why Minseok, his boyfriend of three years, doesn't want to move in with him.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	The Apartment

It's a cool Thursday night, perfect for Minseok and Jongdae's weekly date nights. They're sitting at a secluded booth in a quaint little café near Baekhyun's apartment, where Minseok has been staying since his sink started leaking, flooding his apartment.

The waiter -- Kyungsoo, according on his name tag -- drops off the couple's drinks at their table, running off with a soft "If you need anything else, don't hesitate to call". 

Minseok smiles at his boyfriend, excited to finally be able to spend some time relaxing with the love of his life after an exhausting week of reviewing for his upcoming exams.

It wasn't just Minseok who had been busy lately. While he was back in business school for his PhD, Jongdae had finally signed with an entertainment company a few months ago. They were both working extremely hard to reach their own dreams, which is why they had to cut their bi-weekly date nights into just weekly ones instead.

"So, how has my beautiful idol-to-be been this week?"

Jongdae returns his smile, feeling a warmth creep up his cheeks from the way the other boy was looking at him. He hasn't even touched his coffee yet -- why was it already getting so hot in here?

"Fantastic. We already agreed on a title for my first album. Do you want to make a guess?" 

Minseok pretends to think, dramatically closing his eyes, angling his head upwards. "If it's not _I'm the Nation's Best Vocalist_ then I don't know what else it could be."

Jongdae reaches out to slap his arm, but giggles at the cheesy compliment. "Unfortunately, that's not quite right. It's _April, and a Flower_. What do you think?"

"Soft, like you." Minseok's eyes are barely open when he smiles as wide as he does in that very moment. "It's amazing to imagine. When your album comes out in four months, random people on the street are going to know who you are."

"Oh, come on. We don't even know if I'm going to click with the public yet."

Minseok rolls his eyes. "My Chennie Chen-chen. Once people hear you sing, they'll fall in love with you on the spot. I'm pretty much proof of that."

Jongdae's smile widens, remembering how Minseok had approached him after he sang at a mutual friend's -- Yifan's -- wedding. They spent the rest of the night getting to know each other, and became official about three months later. 

"How about you? How was your week?"

"Baekhyun has been driving me _insane_." Minseok takes a large gulp of coffee, running his hand through his hair. "He keeps borrowing my earrings, using my toothpaste, and taking my slippers."

Jongdae sighs sympathetically, crossing his arms in front of his chest. He mentally prepares himself for what was coming before he asks, "If Baekhyun's messy habits keep bothering you, why don't you just move in with me?"

Minseok offers a shy, apologetic smile. Jongdae can see the gears turning in his head. He's probably thinking of new excuse _not_ to move in with his boyfriend of a little over three years. Jongdae doesn't get it -- if he doesn't want to move in together yet, why won't he just say so?

"It's just temporary, Dae. You know I just need somewhere to crash while they're getting the leak in my apartment fixed. Baek's place is closer to my university."

Jongdae knows it's wrong to think this, but he can't help feeling jealous of Minseok's long-time best friend. They've known each other since they were in high school -- they're practically real brothers at this point. _What if they're something more, though?_

His thoughts must've been showing on his face, because Minseok feels his heart sink in his chest. "Hey." He walks over behind Jongdae, wraps his muscled arms around his boyfriend's lean frame, and places his chin above his shoulder. "I'm sorry. It's not that I _don't_ want to move in with you. Believe me, I _do_. I just don't want to bother your right now. You have so much coming up for you, and I'd love for you to be able to focus on all of that first."

Jongdae leans his head on Minseok's arm. "I get it, Seok. It's fine. Go get that diploma." He finally looks up at his hyung's face, offering a gentle smile, although it doesn't reach his eyes. "I'm so proud of you."

Minseok sighs, and squats in front of Jongdae, taking his boyfriend's hands in his. "After my exams, I'm going to take you somewhere, okay? It's a surprise. Free up your Friday next week."

///

**Seokkie ♡** : Dae! Are you ready? I'm outside. (っ-₃-)っ🎔

The week seemed to pass by in a whiff, and it was finally Friday. Jongdae would be lying if he said that he hasn't been dying of curiosity all week. It wasn't like Minseok never surprised him -- he did for almost every special occasion -- but Jongdae couldn't think of a reason why Minseok would surprise him out of the blue.

**Dae ♡** : Be out in a minute! :3

Jongdae gets in Minseok's car, dressed in a semi-formal button-down and his best jeans. Minseok didn't tell him where they were going, so Jongdae felt like something between casual and fancy would work.

Minseok gives him a once-over, a smile already on his lips. "Someone's looking particularly amazing today."

"I think you're talking about yourself," Jongdae says, pinching Minseok's cheek. He buckles his seatbelt and asks, "So, where are we going?"

Minseok's grin has a hint of mischief in it. "You'll see."

///

"We're going to your apartment?"

Minseok makes a sound of agreement, shooting a quick glance Jongdae's way before looking back at the road ahead.

"Did they finally fix the leak?"

"Kind of."

Minseok parks the car, and rushes out to open Jongdae's door for him. He grabs his boyfriend's hand and leads him up the elevator to his apartment.

"Are we having celebratory after-exams sex?" Jongdae jokes, actually half-expecting Minseok to say yes.

Minseok laughs, raising an eyebrow. He wants to say, _That sounds great_ , but what he really says is, "Even better."

When the door opens, Jongdae turns speechless. He looks around, and Minseok's apartment looks nothing like it did before. The pink (Jongdae's favorite color) couch is obviously new, and the (also new) dining table has four seats instead of its usual two. Minseok pushes him into the bedroom, where a queen-sized bed has replaced Minseok's six-year-old twin bed.

"Holy crap. You renovated your _entire_ apartment? That leak must've been insane."

Minseok laughs again. His excitement is almost turning into pure euphoria. He sits on the bed, and pulls Jongdae to stand in between his legs. "There was never any leak. I didn't even stay at Baekhyun's. I just needed an excuse to keep you from coming here."

Jongdae's nose scrunches up in confusion. _Cute. He looks more like a cat than he usually does_ , Minseok thinks. He takes a deep breath, and finally asks the question that Jongdae's been wanting to hear for months now. "Will you move in with me, Kim Jongdae?"

///

PhD-holder Kim Minseok and best-selling vocalist Kim Jongdae have been living together for just under a year. Sometimes Jongdae still jokingly reminds Minseok that he unintentionally made Jongdae think he didn't want to move in with him, but truthfully, they're both insanely happy with how things have been turning out. They wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I've been missing Xiuchen so much, and the news of Chen's upcoming single has been driving me insane. Let's all stream Hello when it comes out! ^_^ I hope you enjoyed this quick, fluffy fic. ~


End file.
